Yin and Yang
by BlackWolfAngle
Summary: Hicaru's cousins are coming for a visit but her younger cousin Shay is like her and loves to ware boy cloths. Shays sister Amelia is a girly girl ad loves to ware dresses. These two are complete opposite's. They are also going to Oran High school please read to find out what happens.
1. OHS mischievous kiss Ch1

I am going to a new school with my sister. I have short silver hair and hard gold eyes and my sister has raven locks and soft gold eyes. My cousin is Haruhi I am living with her and her dad now. I am as tall as Hicaru and was as expressionless. I am as smart and I am a Master at martial arts. I was listening to my Ipod. I had my black sweatshirt on with the hood up covering my face but some of my silver hair was uncovered. I was warring worn out blue jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. Walking down the street I was returning home from shopping.  
I heard voices they didn't sound like Harui's nor her dads. 'he must have his friends over.' Walking closer I let the music drown out the outside world. walking up the steps I opened my eyes to see a group of people. 'Hmm stupid people blocking the entryway.' I walked up to them and they looked at me with glares and confused faces.  
I sighed and didn't say a word just pulled out my keys and opened the door A blonde man yelled with fire in his purple eyes "hey you can't do that this is Haruhis apartment." Ignoring then he put a hand on my shoulder.  
I grabed his hand and squeezed it you could hear the bones crunching. "Dont touch me." He nodded with fake tears in his eyes and fell to the ground. Steppeing on his back and over him into the building, and closed the doors in their faces.  
Sighing I walked into the kitchen and put everything away. I pulled down my hood and huge headphones. I shook my messy hair and my silver locks were misplaced and went everywhere. Once I got all the groceries put away I stood up and put my headphones back on. I walked out into the living room to go to my room to be greeted with Hicaru's father talking to those boys.  
Narrowing my eyes I walked up behind the old man. He seemed to not notice me. The boys seemed to be surprised when a blonde leapt to his feet yelling "you boy why are you in this house hold." Narrowing my eyes at him the old man spoke up. "Oh tamaki I wouldn't say those things thats Haruhi's cousin." I didn't smile at him just grimaced. "im going to my room old man." I then left the room.


	2. OHS mischievous kiss Ch2

The boys seemed to be surprised when a blonde leapt to his feet yelling "you boy why are you in this house hold." Narrowing my eyes at him the old man spoke up. "Oh tamaki I wouldn't say those things thats Hurihi cousin." I didnt smile at him just grimaced. "im going to my room old man." I then left the room grumbling.  
Walking to my room I opened up the door and quickly closed it. I was working on some _stuff_ when A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.  
A male voice was heard on the other side. "Shay~" I growled and then answered in a grumpy voice.  
"Yah old man what do you want?" I walked to the door and opened it up a crack and walked out. "what do you want?" He was fake crying by the time I was looking up at him with no emotion."Your too much like hicaru it truly is scary." He sighed than thru a blue uniform at me.  
"What is this for?" I asked turning the suit around in my hands and also finding a pair of black pants and a pair of black shoes. Looking at the old man he shrugged and walked away flipping his hair too. Walking back into my room and discarding the suit I went to bed.


	3. OHS mischievous kiss Ch3

"SHAY...ALICE ITS TIME TO GET UP!" The old man yelled into my room and I groaned and heard a thump on the other side of my wall. Laughing I got up and walked out the door and yawned.

Yawning Haruhi had on that same uniform the old man gave me the other night. "What are you doing so early in the morning?" She looked at me and smiled a little

"Im going to school and so are you and Alice." My eyes widened and I glared

"I have no choice do I?" My head fell forward covering my eyes and a small smile on my face.

"No you dont now go get dressed I already am and I look fabulous." I looked over to see Alice in a yellow dress and she was twirling around and showing off.

"I will be back in a little bit." going back into my room I changed into the blue suit and black pants. I didnt button the top and kept the tie loose around my neck. Walking out the bedroom door I was greeted with Alice, Haruhi, and the old man. They looked at me funny and then the old man laughed.

"You look nothing like your twin sister." He laughed and whipped a fake tear from his eye. "alright time for school."

We then left for the school. "How long do you think it will take before they find out that you two are girls?" Alice was in front of us both while I put in headphones and ignored those two my hair was disarrayed and sticking up all over. We arrived at the school within 30min of it starting. Groaning I stated to turn away but Alice grabbed the back of my collar and dragged me with her and haruhi. "What the hell are you doing let me go this instant." They both ignored me and kept on dragging me.

"Nope Haruhi wants to show us her friends~." Alice sang and kept on dragging me. After a while I gave up and let alice drag me along.

"we are there." Haruhi said in a monotonous voice.


End file.
